In a backup environment, a proxy server and proxy nodes may be deployed on top of a hypervisor layer. A backup server may communicate with the proxy server and may be responsible for starting backups. The backup server may store the metadata in its catalog. The metadata can be used to effectively determine the conditions including strengths and problems in a physical host that is hosting virtual machines. If the backup server and the proxy server are capable of performing backups, but the physical host is running low on system resources, backups and restores may eventually fail even if they have been scheduled.
In a large virtual machine (VM) infrastructure, many physical hosts manage a variety of VMs, and backing up each VM in such an environment can make backup management cumbersome. Usually the proxy server with its external proxy nodes manages and backs up the VM infrastructure. But with the limitation on concurrent backups, the association of proxy nodes to a hypervisor also plays a crucial role in a VM backup. Thus, in a larger VM environment, effective backup management may become difficult.